Reaching
by TheWammy'sHouseReject
Summary: People are such fragile beings, trying to make their way in a cold, cruel world. All anyone wants is someone to share something with. In the end, what else is there to ask for?


I wanted Alucard/Integra angsty fluff. I wrote Alucard/Integra angsty fluff. I'm not claiming to have a plot, a point, or any meaning. So fucking what? Enjoy the show XD

* * *

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was a virgin, and she was proud of this fact. She knew it was expected of her, as Hellsing's leader, to be pure and chaste, until such a time as she might marry. It was her honor, her maiden pride, untouched and clean.

Yeah fucking right.

Just because she hadn't done it didn't mean she didn't have desires, or that she didn't _want_ those things she vehemently denied herself. It became increasingly frustrating, especially with him around…

Alucard. The source of all her frustration. How she hated him. How she loved him.

She yelled at him, bossed him around, and sent him to do tasks far, far beneath him, every day. It was partially for show, partially to get him out of her sight, so he couldn't tempt her. She made sure to be cold to him, checking her tone to ensure she wasn't being friendly at all. She made sure not to linger too long on his rich baritone voice or his devastatingly handsome face.

She kept her mind on paperwork and phone calls, intentionally distracting herself with things that weren't him. She couldn't think about him. She wouldn't, she couldn't.

But when they had the chance to be alone, when the door shut and locked behind them, all bets were off. She could do whatever she wanted.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Integra looked up from her work when he came into the room, his not-so-innocent intentions clear in the way that he carried himself. She set the papers aside and stood up, her chair screeching on the floor.

A wicked smile crossed Alucard's face as he crossed the room toward her. Integra put out her cigar, her face going blank. She gropes around behind her, pulling the curtain shut to block out the creamy moonlight. She walks around her desk to meet him halfway.

Alucard pulled her in for a soft kiss, his lips warm and gentle on hers. He's always gentle, as if he's afraid to break her. His crimson eyes looked deep into her blue, his hand seeking hers.

He moves his mouth from her lips to her neck, ghosting his tongue along her dark skin.

"Master…" There's the tiniest note of fear in his voice.

He can feel her blood, pounding like a drum, just underneath her flesh. He can smell it, sweet and supremely tempting. His lips tremble over where her pulse throbbed; he was absolutely dying to sink his teeth into her neck, to feel her blood wash over his tongue.

Control. He had to keep in control.

Integra grips the back of his head, maybe a warning, maybe a prompting. He works off her jacket and casts it aside; next, he undoes the buttons on her shirt, laying kisses on her collarbone.

"You're beautiful, master."

His deep, sensual voice is a miracle in her ears, like velvet wrapped in silk.

"…Just shut up, Alucard…"

A chill ran through Integra's body, as long, slender fingers trail up her naked skin. His touch reaches down to the core of her body, and it's hard for her to contain herself.

Alucard kisses her breast, caressing it almost reverently. He takes a pert pink nipple into his mouth, toying with it, teasing her.  
Integra gasps, gripping the desk behind her for support. She arches into him, a soft moan escaping her.

Alucard claims her lips again, ravishing her mouth with teeth and tongue. She kisses him back with as much force as she can muster, claiming everything about him for her own.

Her servant. Her lover.

"Integra," Alucard murmurs gently, reaching between her legs. Integra's eyes go wide. He kisses her more, assaulting her senses with unspoken promises of untold depravity, unknown pleasure.

The things that he wanted to do to her…

"Integra," he repeats, rubbing her over the fabric of her pants. "Will you let me...?"

It would be so easy to say yes, to let him defile her, and love her like she's never been loved before. But Integra's never been one for the easy way.

She pushes him away, breaking off the contact, and starts to re-button her shirt.

"No, Alucard. You know I can't."

She averts her blue eyes away from him, so she doesn't have to face that hypnotic gaze.

"Idiot."

Alucard takes her hand and kisses it for a final time.

"Get out."

Alucard follows Integra's order, and leaves the room, coldness settling over him. Integra was warm, and alive, but he...he wasn't. He needed her to feel alive for a brief, fleeting moment. Her hands, her skin, her hair, everything was beautiful and human, delicate and yet so strong.

Their affections were tentative and cold, slow and frail. Integra was afraid to love at all, for fear of being betrayed, as she had been by her bastard uncle. Alucard was afraid of losing another lover, as he had so many times before. They were two angry, lost souls groping around in the dark, searching desperately for each other. It was hard for either of them to let their masks fall, to let other people into their hearts.

Someday, their hands might meet, and they could make something meaningful together. Until then, they would feel around in the dark, lonely world, hoping for more than just a few quick, stolen kisses and hasty caresses in the dark of night.

But for now, it would be enough.


End file.
